Noona's Boyfriend
by Cakue-chan
Summary: [Chapter 2, lanjutan dari fanfic Noona's Boyfriend by Naega Fanfan] Jongin itu brother complex, semua pacar Noona-nya selalu salah di mata Jongin. Intinya, Jongin tidak menyukai semua pacar Noona-nya. Suatu hari, Noona mengenalkan Jongin pada pacar barunya, Kyungsoo. Bisakah Jongin menyukai lelaki yang satu ini? [Kaisoo]


**"Noona's Boyfriend"**

 **Disclaimer :** plot dan ide ceritanya milik _" **Naega Fanfan**_ " tapi karena teman koplak saya yang satu itu sedang sibuk, jadi penulisan ceritanya dialihkan ke saya :"D saya juga udah dapet izin dari dia kok.

 **Warning :** ini BL, _of course._

(Chapter 1 bisa dilihat di akun **Naega Fanfan** dengan judul yang sama)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly present by :**

 **Naega Fanfan (** plotter **)** and **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa maksudmu dengan menarik?"

Kim Jongin mendongak setengah hati, mengangkat sebelah alis tidak mengerti, lalu menarik sudut bibir dengan gerakan sinis begitu mendapati Oh Sehun mentapnya balik dengan sorot mata bertanya. _Namja_ Kim itu bahkan sampi harus menurunkan layar laptop hanya untuk melirik si _blonde_ yang tengah berbaring santai di atas ranjang kamarnya. Omong-omong, memang sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika Sehun sering kali kabur dari rumahnya sendiri hanya untuk menghabiskan persediaan makanan di rumah Jongin.

"Apanya yang menarik?" Jongin nyengir lebar, bertanya meski ia sendiri tahu jawabannya.

Sehun memutar mata. "Aku malas mengatakannya dua kali," katanya, namun ketika Jongin tetap diam dengan cengiran bodohnya, ia berdecak sebal. "Pacar baru _Noona_ -mu itu, Kim _complex._ "

"Oh! Maksudmu, _orang itu_?" cengiran Jongin semakin lebar, tidak lupa menekankan dua kata terakhir agar rasa penasaran Sehun meningkat. "Dia menarik."

Sehun menepuk kening gemas. Astaga, rasanya ia ingin mengambil lampu tidur yang tersimpan di atas meja nakas hanya untuk melemparnya telak ke arah Kim _sialan_ Jongin di depannya itu. Seingatnya, Jongin sudah mengatakan hal itu puluhan kali ketika mereka berbincang di telepon.

"Lebih spesifik, _please_ ," Sehun meringis, "aku bosan mendengar hal yang sama."

Jongin tergelak, nyaris menjatuhkan laptop di atas pangkuannya sembari mengambil bantal terdekat dan melemparnya tepat ke arah Sehun—yang langsung terdengar keluhan setelahnya.

"Kau tidak akan percaya ini, Hun,"

Kali ini, Sehun mengangkat alis.

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo,"

"Aku sudah tahu itu, bodoh!" Kesal karena obrolan mereka tidak pernah selesai, Sehun balas melempar bantal yang dilempar Jongin tadi hingga mengenai seluruh wajah _namja_ yang terlihat semakin menyebalkan itu. Sehun seratus persen yakin, Kim Jongin di depannya ini memang sudah tidak waras.

" _Aissh,_ aku mengatakannya sekali lagi agar kau tidak lupa," tukas Jongin tidak sabar, mengibaskan satu tangan di depan wajah Sehun. "Sekarang dengar, orang bernama Do Kyungsoo ini ternyata lebih tua dariku. Dan kau tahu apa? _Noona_ menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _'Hyung'_. Oh, yang benar saja!"

Jongin memikirkan seorang pemuda mungil dengan kulit sepucat susu, bahu tidak lebar dan bibir berbentuk hati ketika tersenyum. Baiklah, ini gila. Yang Jongin ingat, tinggi seorang Do Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa melebihi tingginya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin ia harus memanggilnya ' _Hyung'_? Benar-benar, apa sih yang dipikirkan Hyoin sampai harus memilih Do Kyungsoo dari sekian laki-laki yang—tidak, tidak! Jongin tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun untuk menyentuh kakak perempuannya! Titik.

"Lalu, orang bernama Do Kyungsoo ini menarik karena kau memanggilnya ... _Hyung_?"

"Tentu saja bukan, _pabo!_ " hah! Butuh waktu seratus tahun sampai Jongin mau memanggilnya _Hyung_. ' _Kyungsoo_ - _hyung'_ tidak akan pernah bisa cocok di lidahnya. "Dia menarik karena..." Jongin mendadak berhenti, lalu tertegun.

Nah, coba tunggu sebentar. Ada satu hal yang seharusnya Jongin sadari bahwa ia tidak sadar apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya mengenai seorang _namja_ bernama Do Kyungoo. Demi puluhan mantan Kim Hyoin yang sudah diterornya, _namja_ itu adalah kekasih _Noona_ -nya! Ia sudah bertekad untuk melindungi keluarga kecilnya, termasuk menemukan seorang laki-laki yang pantas bagi Hyoin. Tapi ini, Do Kyungsoo? Yang tingginya saja tidak melebihi tinggi Kim Jongin? Hah, jangan harap.

Tetapi, Sehun benar. Dan Jongin mendadak bingung.

Apa yang membuat _namja_ berbahu kecil dengan marga Do itu terlihat menarik?

"... karena?"

Jongin tersentak pelan, menyadari bahwa Sehun masih menunggu jawaban. Terus terang saja, Jongin juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Seharusnya ia menjadikan nama Do Kyungsoo di daftar teratas musuhnya dan _orang-terlarang-sebelum-lulus-melewati-tes-dari-Kim Jongin_ untuk Hyoin. Astaga, jahat memang. Tapi Jongin tidak peduli, semua ini demi kebaikan _Noona_ -nya.

"Karena ..." Jongin menggaruk tengkuk, ia harus menjawab apa? "... dia pendek?"

Sehun mengernyit. "Hah?"

"Atau karena bibirnya berbentuk hati?"

Ya Tuhan, Kim Jongin memang tidak waras.

"HAH?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Maksudku—"

Kalimat Jongin terhenti, sedangkan di sisi lain, Sehun melongo tidak mengerti. Namun Jongin mengabaikannya dan beringsut cepat mendekati meja belajar di mana ponselnya bergetar dengan dering yang begitu nyaring. (Ia juga sempat bernapas lega karena tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Dan ia tidak bodoh, tentu saja). Begitu ponsel sudah di tangan, jemarinya dengan cepat menggeser _lock screen_ pada ikon pesan hingga layar menunjukan sederet kalimat dalam huruf _hangeul._

Jongin mengerutkan kening.

Oh, pesan dari Hyoin ternyata.

.

 **Sender : Noona**

 **To : Captain Jongin**

 _"Jongin, hari ini_ Eomma _dan aku tidak bisa pulang ke Seoul dengan cepat. Tenang saja, kami berdua akan menginap di rumah_ Harabeoji _yang berada di Busan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir :)_

 _Dan omong-omong, aku sudah meminta Kyungsoo untuk datang menjagamu agar kau tidak mati kelaparan nanti, hahaha. Bercanda. Aku rasa Kyungsoo akan datang ke rumah sebentar lagi. Dan kami akan pulang besok atau lusa. Jangan merasa kesepian ya adikku sayang, hihi._

 _Jaga dirimu._

 _._

 _p.s : baiklah-baiklah bersama Kyungsoo, awas kau. Aku. Mengawasimu. Captain. Jongin._

.

Jongin membelalak. " _MWO?!"_

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Mungkin Kim Jongin ada benarnya juga.

Sehun pikir, Do Kyungsoo yang Jongin tetapkan sebagai musuh dalam daftar _orang-terlarang-sebelum-lulus-melewati-tes-dari-Kim Jongin-untuk-Kim Hyoin_ adalah seorang _namja_ berkacamata, berambut klimis, berbahu kecil, dan bibir berbentuk hati (dua terakhir itu memang Jongin yang bilang, tapi dua yang pertama hanya khayalan kecil Sehun saja). Baiklah, untuk bahu kecil dan bibir berbentuk hati memang benar. Tapi, sungguh, Sehun tidak menyangka orang yang dimaksud akan seperti ini.

Kim Jongin benar.

Ada sesuatu yang menarik dalam diri seorang Do Kyungsoo ketika ia melihatnya, _untuk pertama kali_.

Hanya saja, Sehun tidak tahu alasan logis yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Jadi, kau dan Jongin teman satu kelas?"

 _Namja blonde_ menoleh sejenak, mengabaikan beberapa potongan wortel di atas talenan lalu melirik si penanya dengan kikuk (terkutuklah Kim Jongin, karena dengan alasan klise dan bodohnya, Sehun terpaksa harus menemani pacar dari _noona-_ nya sendiri untuk memasak di dapur). Masih jelas dalam ingatannya, ketika bel rumah keluarga Kim berbunyi nyaring dan ia mengikuti Jongin rumah ketika membuka pintu.

Sehun ingat ia melihat seorang _namja_ dengan pakaian kasual seperti _t-shirt_ putih yang besar di balik mantel berwarna cokelat, celana _jeans_ hitam, ransel di belakang punggung, dan topi yang sempat menutupi separuh kepalanya. Ia juga ingat bagaimana ketika _namja_ —yang ternyata memiliki bahu kecil (iya, Sehun tahu Jongin sudah mengatakannya berulang kali)—bernama Do Kyungsoo itu membuka topi dan Sehun menemukan sepasang bola mata yang bulat, jernih, dan memikat, bahkan terkesan polos.

Dunia memang aneh.

Dan Sehun mengerti mengapa sosok Kyungsoo bisa terlihat aneh jika disandingkan dengan Hyoin.

"Begitulah," Sehun ragu sejenak, lalu, "... _Hyung_."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya dari _ramyeon_ semangkuk penuh dengan uap mengepul ke arah Sehun, menatap _namja_ tinggi _blonde_ itu dengan satu alis terangkat, setelah itu tersenyum simpul.

Sehun, yang menyadari bahwa ia diatatap dengan lekat, menggaruk tengkuk kikuk lalu berdeham kecil. " _Mian,_ aku tiba-tiba memanggilmu—"

" _Gwenchana,_ " sela Kyungsoo cepat, kembali fokus pada mangkuk _ramyeon_ buatannya. "Teman Jongin, temanku juga. Kau bisa memanggilku _Hyung_ sebebas mungkin, Sehun-a."

"Kalau aku, tentu saja tidak akan pernah sudi."

Mereka berdua serentak menoleh.

Sebenarnya— _well, sebenarnya_ —Sehun ingin sekali menyebarkan bubuk merica kepada Jongin tanpa tedeng aling-aling, atau mungkin melempar sepotong wortel, kalau boleh? Pertama, karena Jongin berkata ia belum mandi dan merasa bau, alasan klise agar tidak bisa membantu Kyungsoo untuk membuat masakan makan malam. Lagi pula, Kyungsoo tidak meminta. Itu hanya perintah Hyoin saja untuk selalu membantu. Dan kedua, Jongin baru saja merusak suasana yang bahkan _chemistry_ -nya mulai terasa oleh Sehun ketika berada di dekat Kyungsoo, saat ini.

" _Mwo_?" seloroh Jongin jengah ketika Kyungsoo dan Sehun memandangnya lama."Jangan menatapku seperti itu," katanya, "dan kuperingatkan sekali lagi, Kyung. Aku masih belum bisa menerimamu sebagai pacarnya _Noona_."

Bola mata Sehun berotasi malas. Sekarang ia setuju teman yang satunya ini ternyata _cukup_ tidak sopan. Ah, terserahlah.

"Sudah selesai, ayo makan." Kyungsoo mengangkat mangkuk _ramyeon_ dan meletakkannya di tengah meja makan. Ia berjalan melewati Jongin begitu saja dan tersenyum dalam hati ketika suara Sehun terdengar seperti menahan tawa.

"Hei! Aku berbicara padamu, Kyung,"

"Sehun-a, kau bisa ambilkan piring di sana? Ya, yang itu. Simpan saja di sini."

"Hei!"

"Di sini, _Hyung_?"

" _Yak!_ Oh Sehun, sejak kapan kau memanggilnya _Hyung, eoh_?"

"Yap. _Gomawo,_ Sehun-a."

"Kalian!"

"Kim Jongin, cepat duduk dan makan dengan manis."

"Ap—aargh! Memangnya kau siapa—"

"Atau kulaporkan pada Hyoin."

Jongin bungkam. Kyungsoo mendelik tak acuh.

Dan Sehun terbahak keras.

 _Shit._

* * *

 **~oooOOOooo~**

* * *

Terkutuklah kau, Oh Sehun.

Jongin mengerti benar _namja_ _blonde_ macam Oh Sehun tidak benar-benar sengaja untuk pulang dan tidak berniat menginap dengan alasan Ibunya menelepon karena sesuatu yang penting. Cih, alasan _streotype_ seperti itu tidak akan pernah mempan pada masa sekarang. Itu hanya alasan yang dibuat-buat anak remaja labil untuk menghindari kumpul sekolah yang terkadang membosankan. Dan sekarang, Kim Jongin terpaksa harus menghabiskan satu malam penuh (tidak, itu tidak ambigu) bersama si pendek bermata besar pacar (yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan) Kim Hyoin dan musuh besarnya Kim Jongin?

Ia juga sedikit menyalahkan Hyoin dengan keputusan sepihaknya. Demi Tuhan, ia itu remaja tujuh belas dalam perjalanan ke delapan belas tahun! Kim Jongin tidak memerlukan seorang _babysitter_ untuk menjaga dan memastikannya tidak mati kelaparan. Terlebih lagi _babysitter_ seperti Do Kyungsoo.

 _Heck,_ sepertinya _babysitter_ bukan kata yang cocok.

"Kau pulang saja." Jongin menekan tombol _off_ pada remot kontrol sampai layar televisi menghitam, lalu melemparnya asal ke belakang sofa. "Melihatmu mondar-mandir terus seperti itu membuatku pusing."

Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi mengabaikannya. Sepertinya ia baru saja menemukan pekerjaan yang lebih menyenangkan daripada mendengar kalimat pedas yang sering kali terlontar dari bibir adik kandung pacarnya sendiri. Yaitu mengabaikan Kim Jongin.

"Tch, aku berbicara padamu Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menarik napas sepanjang mungkin, lalu mengembuskannya cepat. Menyimpan beberapa kaset video ke dalam _container_ plastik pada sudut lemari ruangan, setelah itu berderap ke depan televisi untuk mengambil buku dan bantal sofa yang bercecer, dan menempatkanya kembali di posisi masing-masing. _See,_ sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak bisa diam karena ia sedang sibuk bersih-bersih. Salahkan saja jiwanya yang _sedikit_ keibuan (karena ia tinggal sendiri) sehingga sendi geraknya akan berjalan refleks ketika sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dan bersifat berantakan tertangkap matanya.

"Aku dengan senang hati akan pulang jika Hyoin tidak memintaku untuk menjagamu, Jongin-ah."

Jongin terkekeh sinis. "Aku bukan anak kecil, astaga," ia menggeleng frustasi. "Kenapa kau menurut sekali kepada _Noona_ , sih?"

Kyungsoo termenung sesaat, dan Jongin menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Karena aku menyukainya."

Lalu hening.

Seharusnya Jongin marah, membentak, berteriak, mencaci maki tanpa ragu di depan Kyungsoo karena dengan beraninya berkata bahwa ia menyukai kakak perempuannya dengan begitu lancar, meski Jongin mendengar jelas ketulusan dalam nada suara Kyungsoo. Dan seharusnya, Jongin tahu bahwa seorang lelaki yang pantas menjadi pendamping Hyoin kelak nanti adalah laki-laki yang melindungi. Pribadi yang bisa dipercaya dan jauh dari kriteria _si brengsek Kim_ —ayahnya.

 _Seharusnya dan seharusnya, Jongin benar-benar marah._

Namun ketika ia melihat sepasang bola mata besar dan jernih yang memancarkan kesungguhan di balik sorot matanya, gurat wajah serius dan tidak main-main, bahkan kalimat tanpa ragu yang terlontar dari bibir berbentuk hatinya itu, Jongin mendadak kelu. Jujur saja, ia tidak mengerti. Jongin sungguh tidak mengerti dari mana datangnya perasaan hangat yang merayap perlahan-lahan jauh di relung hatinya.

Satu hal yang Jongin sadari; _Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah main-main dengan perasaan Hyoin._

"Alasan klise." Entah mengapa Jongin bisa berbicara seperti itu. Sekali lagi, ia tidak mengerti. "Jangan memakai topeng di depanku, Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan, ia lebih memilih untuk berderap cepat menuju dapur. Ke mana saja asalkan ia tidak melihat tatapan tajam dan mengerikan yang diberikan Jongin untuknya.

"Terserah apa katamu, Jongin-ah," sahut Kyungsoo kemudian, sama sekali tidak sadar ketika Jongin bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan mengikuti jejaknya sampai dapur. "Tapi aku tidak akan pergi jika Hyoin sendiri yang memintaku untuk per—"

Brak!

Kyungsoo mematung.

Di depannya, lengan Jongin terjulur. Menghalangi akses jalannya untuk berlalu.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu telapak tangan Jongin yang menempel pada dinding dan telah menghadang langkahnya itu bisa terlihat begitu kokoh. Termasuk jemari-jemarinya yang terlihat lentik namun kuat, menawarkan kelembutan dan perlindungan di saat bersamaan. Ia juga tidak tahu bahwa perbedaan tinggi mereka begitu kontras, Kyungsoo sampai harus mendongak untuk memandang balik sepasang mata tajam yang tidak pernah memberikan sorot keramahan untuknya itu. Ditambah lagi, Jongin sengaja merendahkan kepalanya hingga kening mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Kenapa kau menyukainya?"

Sial, bahkan nada suaranya pun terdengar begitu berat dan dalam.

"Apa itu penting?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik, sama sekali tidak terlihat gentar meski kini tubuhnya mulai terperangkap. "Apa itu penting jika aku beralasan untuk menyukai Hyoin?" tanyanya sekali lagi, lebih berani.

Jongin tertawa dingin. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin melihat _Noona_ tersakiti hanya karena laki-laki brengsek yang mempermainkan perasaan—"

"Tapi aku bukan mereka," potong Kyungsoo, tidak mau kalah. "Kutekankan sekali lagi, Kim Jongin," suaranya meninggi, "aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti Hyoin sampai kapan pun."

Ibunya bilang seorang laki-laki yang baik adalah mereka yang tidak pernah takut untuk berkata kebenaran. Dan kau bisa melihatnya langsung dari cara bagaimana mereka menatap langsung tanpa sebersit ragu dan perasaan takut. Dulu, Jongin tidak mengerti. Dan kini, ia memahaminya.

"Menarik." Kedua sudut bibir Jongin menekuk simpul, antara sinis dan tertarik. "Kau benar-benar orang yang menarik, Do Kyungsoo."

Lalu Jongin melihatnya. Ia sempat mendapati kilatan lega yang melintas cepat dalam binar kedua iris Kyungsoo. Hanya sekilas, namun ada. Yang anehnya, Jongin tidak suka melihatnya seperti itu. Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Terutama untuk Kim Hyoin.

"Kalau begitu," Jongin menurunkan tangan, mengambil satu langkah mundur, dan berkata dengan nada suara yang begitu berbeda, "aku ingin kau membuktikannya."

Kyungsoo mengerjap. "Eh?"

"Laki-laki sejati harus bisa melakukannya, bukan?"

Pertanyaannya semakin aneh. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Jongin."

Jongin menyeringai. " _Seks_." Sahutnya lancar, seringainya semakin lebar ketika bola mata besar Kyungsoo semakin membola. "Aku ingin tahu sampai sejauh mana kau bisa melakukannya dengan _Noona_ -ku nanti."

"Jongin—"

Dan semuanya seakan berjalan dalam sekon yang begitu cepat. Kyungsoo mendadak bungkam, meski ia sempat meringis sakit begitu Jongin menarik pergelangan tangannya secara tiba-tiba, menyeretnya paksa untuk berjalan kembali menuju ruang tengah, hingga akhirnya memekik terkejut saat dunianya mendadak runtuh. Saat Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya terhempas pada empuknya sofa, kepala nyaris membentur lengan dan punggung tak lagi tegak; terbaring sepenunya.

Kyungsoo menahan napas, manakala ketika Jongin berada tepat di atas kuasanya. Menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya pada sisi kanan dan kiri kepala. Mengunci pergarakannya, menahan segala penolakannya, bahkan memenjarakannya seperti rantai yang tidak terlihat.

Salah. Ini semua salah.

"Ap—" bodoh, mengapa suaranya terdengar seperti cicitan tikus. "Apa yang akan—"

"Ssstt ..." Jongin menempatkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir Kyungsoo, menyentuh belahan ranum berbentuk hati yang terlihat menawan ketika bergetar menahan rasa takut dan gugup itu dengan hati-hati. "Nah," ia menyeringai lebar— _usil, menggoda, dan mengerikan_ , "... kita akan memulainya dari mana, _Kyungsoo-hyung_?"

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 **A/N :** Haii :"D/siapakamu.

Iya, maafkan saya untuk _reader_ -nya **Naega Fanfan** karena saya udah menganbil alih cerita ini :"D _well,_ dia sibuk (pake banget) dan saya gak bisa seenaknya aja buat minta dia ngelanjutin cerita X''D/heh. Karena, jujur aja, saya suka sama fanfiksinya yang ini, **Noona's Boyfriend _._** Fanfan kalo bikin cerita idenya emang gak pernah tanggung-tanggung :'3 makanya sayang kalo gak dilanjut. Jadi, setelah kita rundingin, akhirnya saya dibolehin untuk ngelanjutin. Err, gak apa-apa kan? Mungkin cara saya nulis dan cara Fanfan nulis beda, tapi plot yang saya pakai di sini seluruhnya dari Fanfan sendiri kok :3 paling ada sedikit bagian yang saya ubah buat keperluan cerita. Sekali lagi, gak apa-apa kan? X'D /waswas/

Untuk chapter satunya, bisa kok cek akunnya **Naega Fanfan** dengan judul fanfic yang sama, **Noona's Boyfriend.**

Terima kasih sudah membaca, kotak review selalu terbuka kok~


End file.
